Prank War
by FanFicGirl10987
Summary: Happy April Fool's Day!


**Okay so you're probably wondering why I'm writing these five months early. Well it's because I'm weird like that. Don't judge me.**

* * *

The ninja were gathered in the dining room eating breakfast. Misako, Garmadon, and Wu sat on one side, Cole, Lloyd, and Jay sat on the other, while Dr. Julien and Zane sat on one end, and Kai and Nya sat on the other.

"Isn't Alex up yet? It's not like her to sleep in," Misako noted.

Nya shrugged.

"Who did this?!"

Everyone turned to the door to see Alex. She didn't bother to put her pink hair in a pony tail. Wait. Pink hair?!

"Who, did, this?" Alex repeated.

No one took the blame. Alex sighed. Then a smile spread across her face.

"You know what? Forget it. I'll just prank you five," she said to the ninja.

Alex left with out getting anything to eat.

"Okay seriously one of you better take the bullet here," Garmadon whispered.

"Why? She can't be that bad," Kai said.

"No, you don't get it. When Alex was little she would prank us all the time. After Lloyd was born we had to ban April Fool's pranks for his safety," Misako explained.

"Seriously?" Cole asked in disbelief.

"Seriously," Wu replied.

"Kai just admit you did it so we can stay out of it," Jay said.

"No, because I didn't do it," Kai informed them. "Lloyd did you do it?"

"Okay, yes I was planning a prank but it wasn't to dye her hair pink," Lloyd admitted.

Everyone looked at each other.

"Well I didn't do it. I haven't had my funny switch on since last week," Zane told them.

"Uh, we're going to just go into the city. Nya would you like to join us?" Garmadon asked.

"You can't keep me away," Nya said quickly.

Garmadon, Misako, Wu, Dr. Julien, and Nya ran out of the dining room and off the Bounty.

"I say we hide," Cole suggested.

The ninja split up and hid through out the Bounty.

* * *

Alex smiled as she finished gathering her supplies. She smiled and headed out onto the upper deck. Jay was in the crow's nest and he looked down at Alex. Alex sighed, then smiled.

"Jay, I know you're up there," Alex called.

Jay snuck down and went into the bridge. Alex rolled her eyes. When Jay got into the bridge he ran into Kai.

"Watch it Jay," he said.

"Is it just me or is this whole prank thing freaking you out too?" Jay asked.

"What? No way. Alex can't be that good at pranks," Kai said.

"And if she is, I hope you're happy with her pink hair," Jay growled.

"I swear, I didn't do that. If I were to prank Alex it would be something way more funny," Kai told him.

"Then who do you think did it?" Jay asked.

"I have no idea. I thought you did it. You prank us all the time," Kai replied.

"Yeah but my pranks aren't that good," Jay admitted.

The two were so occupied they didn't notice Alex crack the door and put a buck on it. She smiled the stomped down the steps.

"Dude, I think she's coming," Jay said. "Go check."

"No you check!" Kai yelled.

"You check!" Jay yelled back.

Suddenly Cole walked in and the bucket fell on his head. Jay and Kai started laughing. Cole pulled the bucket off his head. He had grey all in his hair.

"Is this really Alex's best work?" Cole asked.

He put ran his hand through his hair and some of the grey stuff got on his hand.

"Uh, what exactly is that stuff?" Jay asked.

Cole rubbed his fingers together.

"I think it's rubber cement," Cole replied.

"Wow. She is kinda good," Kai noted.

"Yeah I'm gonna go take a shower to wash this out," Cole said.

He turned around and Alex was standing there. She took a picture and started laughing.

"One ninja down, four to go," Alex said with a huge smile on her face.

"Wait how did you know I was coming up here anyway?" Cole asked.

"Oh I didn't. That was meant for Kai, but it worked just as well," Alex replied.

Cole walked past her and down to the bathroom.

* * *

Lloyd stayed where he was under Zane's bed. He wasn't sure who did the prank but he wanted to get to the bottom of it. Unfortunately he was scared Alex was going to prank him before he could. He thought it over and narrowed it down to either Kai or Jay. Suddenly there was a knock at his door.

"Who is it?" he asked coming out from under the bed.

"Alex. Don't worry Jay already confessed. I need your help with a great idea," Alex replied.

Lloyd came out from under the bed. He opened the door and into the hall. He didn't see the trip wire and stepped on it. It caused a whole bag of flour and some eggs to fall on top of him. Alex began laughing and took a picture. Lloyd glared at her.

"Well that's two ninja. You'll have to wait for the bathroom because Cole's washing the rubber cement out of his hair," Alex said before leaving.

"Rubber cement?" Lloyd said to himself. "I guess mine isn't that bad then."

Lloyd walked into his room and saw his reflection.

"Or maybe it is," he mumbled.

* * *

Alex finished a metal plate on the wall. It was a few feet tall and three feet wide. She stood back with a remote in hand. Zane walked in and she pushed a button and Zane was forced to the wall. Alex took another picture.

"Magnetic wall. I figure since you're a nindroid. What's better for a prank than a magnet?" Alex told him.

"Very smart," Zane commented. "Now please, get me down."

Alex pushed the button again. Zane walked away from the wall.

"So who else did you prank?" Zane asked.

"I got Cole earlier with rubber cement, and Lloyd with flour and eggs. All that's left are Kai and Jay," Alex replied.

"Need any help pranking them?" Zane offered his help.

"Nah. It's the two dumbest people in all of Ninjago. I know the perfect pranks for them," Alex said walking away.

* * *

Jay and Kai cautiously walked into the dining room. Kai stooped at the table and sat down. Jay sat across from him.

"I think we're the only two who haven't been pranked yet," Kai said.

"So what? Alex is still going to prank us," Jay told him.

"What if we prank her first?" Kai asked.

"Isn't that what got us into this mess?" Jay questioned.

"Yeah but this time it'll be a prank so awesome, all her pranks will seem pointless," Kai smiled.

"If that's the case what do you have in mind?" Jay asked.

"Yes Kai. What prank do you have in mind."

Jay and Kai looked around.

"Alex is here somewhere," Jay said.

"Then run!" Kai ordered.

Kai stood up but Jay seemed glued to his seat. Kai tried pulling him off.

"Go on without me. It's too late for me," Jay said, acting like he was shot on the battle field.

Kai ran out of the dining room and Alex came out of the kitchen. She snapped a picture of Jay glued to his seat.

"This was a pretty lame prank," Jay noted.

"You may be right," Alex said.

Jay jumped up and the bottom of his ninja suit ripped, showing his underwear. Alex snapped another picture and began to laugh.

"Or you may be wrong," Alex finished. "Now I was going to send this to Nya but I think I'll show everyone in Ninjago City. What do you think?"

"I think you show give me your phone!" Jay screamed.

He chased Alex onto the upper deck. She leaped over to the edge and smiled.

"What are you planning?" Jay asked.

"Nothing. Just keeping my distance," Alex said.

Jay ran at her and at the last second Alex moved out of the way. Jay fell off he Bounty and onto a conveniently placed mattress in the middle of Ninjago City. He stood up and everyone began to laugh at his underwear.

"Now that's a good prank," Alex called down.

Alex turned and Kai was standing there.

"Alex," he said. "Before you prank me I swear I didn't dye your hair pink."

"I know," Alex smiled.

"You knew. Well then who did it?" Kai asked.

"I'll tell you after I'm done with your prank," Alex replied.

"But I didn't do it!" Kai yelled.

Alex walked past him with a smile. Without turning around she whispered, "I don't care."

* * *

A few hours passed and Kai was freaking out. He couldn't stay in one place without feeling Alex was watching him. At some point Dr. Julien, Misako, Garmadon, Wu, and Nya returned. Kai was pacing back and fourth on the upper decks.

"Alex hasn't pranked you yet had she?" Nya asked.

"No! And it's driving me insane!" Kai exclaimed. "I wish she'd just prank me to get it over with."

Alex walked out onto the upper decks. She walked over to Kai.

"Can you just prank me and get it over with?" Kai asked.

"No," Alex replied. She turned to Nya and whispered, "How did things go in the city?"

"Great," Nya whispered back.

Alex turned her attention back to Kai and sighed, "You know this isn't fun unless you're not expecting it. I guess I'll have to wait just a little bit longer."

Alex walked away from the group. Garmadon, Wu, Misako, and Dr. Julien went up to the bridge. Nya stayed behind with her brother.

"If you want to know what Alex is planning I can tell you," Nya said.

"Tell me!" Kai yelled, grabbing Nya's arms.

"Fine," Nya gasped, pushing Kai away.

She leaned in and whispered something in Kai's ear. A smile grew on his face as he became one step ahead of Alex.

* * *

Kai snuck down to the lower decks. He walked to the guys' room. The other ninja were in there, each sitting on their beds.

"Kai. Did Alex prank you?" Lloyd asked.

"No. How are you guys? Her pranks didn't seem so bad," Kai replied.

"Well I must have washed my hair with shampoo and conditioner five times, this rubber cement won't come out!" Cole yelled.

"Well I'm a step ahead of her right now. If you guys wanna watch me turn the tables..." Kai's voice trailed off.

"Yes!" they all said simultaneously.

The five ninja rushed up to the upper decks. Kai looked around for Alex. She was no where in sight so he walked out a little.

"Okay so Nya said Alex would be..." Kai was cut off when he suddenly found himself upside down.

Alex and Nya walked out from the dining room. They were laughing and Alex snapped a photo.

"You tricked me? My own sister!" Kai shouted.

"It was all part of my master prank," Alex told him.

She tugged on her hair to reveal it was a pink wig. She smiled as the ninja looked at her in shock.

"We've been planning this for a week and everything went according to plan," Nya smiled.

"What?" Jay questioned.

"The pink wig, me 'thinking' it was one of you guys. Even my parents and uncle feeding you that story about me being an amazing pranker to get you paranoid," Alex explained. "Then I picked you off one by one with a different prank."

"You set this whole thing up?" Zane asked.

"Yes we did," Nya replied.

After a second of quiet Jay said, "Nicely played."

The six went down to the lower decks leaving Kai hanging from the sail. He waited a second and noticed no one was coming back.

"Uh, guys?"

* * *

**Once again I meet my deadline last minute. Just wait till my next one. It'll be out on... I'm actually not sure. I'm either making one for the Fourth of July or not. I'll decide in November. That means a whole month without any work... Boo ya! I'll work on my other fan fictions in the mean time.**


End file.
